


Fuel This Fire

by orphan_account



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, assume rob and ed are here too they just dont have any major part, frank speaks ITALIAN and its HOT as FUCK, gerard is just a chubby chaser and honestly i relate, more leathermouth frank hohhhoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knew almost the exact time the guys from LeATHERMØUTH would be dropping Frank off that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel This Fire

**Author's Note:**

> told u there would be more  
> [title from Move Your Body by My Darkest Days]

Gerard knew almost the exact time the guys from LeATHERMØUTH would be dropping Frank off that afternoon. Gerard was so fucking excited he was waiting on the doorstep of their house. He was so ready to see his fiancé after he'd been out touring for months, even though he was probably going to cry and be totally cliché when he got to hug him again.

When the van pulled up in the driveway he immediately shot up from where he was sitting. Hambone and James got out and helped with Frank's bags, probably knowing that everything was just going to get dropped when he sees Gerard.

Frank got out of the van and thanked Hambone and James for helping him out, and he turned and saw Gerard standing there, and you'd swear those two were magnets the way they collided. Gerard couldn't wait, and he ran toward Frank, and Frank barely had the time to open his arms for a hug when his fiancé launched on to him, face buried in his neck, scratchy with his beard.

"I missed you so much, Frankie." Gerard muttered into Frank's shoulder, smiling wide and feeling the predicted tears twinge in his eyes.

"I missed you too, oh my god, I love you," he kissed the side of Gerard's head, smelling his familiar scent that he missed for so fucking  _long_ , "I love you," another kiss, " _So_  much."

Gerard really did tear up, "I love you too," he sniffed, "So much."

Frank stroked his big, warm palms down Gerard's back, and took in the softness of his shirt, the natural curve of his back, the feeling of his hair tickling his neck. Frank took it all in, and was incredibly glad to be home.

They were really having a moment, and it was broken when James tapped Frank on the shoulder. Fucking Dewees.

"Man, we wanna go home too. Can we say 'later and leave you two to business?"

Frank let out a joking sigh, trying to sound exasperated with his friends. He didn't want to pull away from Gerard, but Gee was the one that reluctantly let him go. Frank turned around and damn near tackled James and Hambone into a big hug, his height difference showing surely beside James.

"Get home safe, you guys. I'll see you later, now  _fuck off!_ " He says laughing, patting both on the back and pulling away. The two guys rolled their eyes, there was some more incoherent shouting from the van, then they left, saying it was good to see Gerard and good to see Frank  _leave_  after months of being cramped up with him.

Frank picked up his bags and Gee grabbed his wrist to pull him inside the house. Frank was overwhelmed by the familiar home smell, what a sight for sore eyes  _home_ was, when you haven't seen it or been able to see the people in it in real life for months.

Franks dropped his bags when the door was closed behind him, and he pulled Gerard back into a big hug. Gerard made a funny squawking noise when he was pulled back first into his short boyfriend, squished into his belly. Frank's warm arms moved to circle him around the waist, nuzzling his bearded face into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard turned around so he could face Frank, and cupped his chubby, prickly cheeks in his pretty pale hands. Frank pulled Gee flush against himself, staring into the eyes he missed so much, Skype just didn't do them  _justice_ , and pushed his lips on Gerard's.

They moved their lips together, still standing near the front fucking  _door,_ giggling while working around moustache and pointy nose.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, Gerard smiled, "I'm gonna make dinner tonight."

\--

Gerard stood in front of the stove, stirring the noodles a bit to get them all softened to fit in the pot. Frank had changed into his pyjamas, wearing one of the bigger shirts he bought on tour, then joined Gee in the kitchen. He literally wouldn't let him go, and Gee had no qualms with that, but it was going to be awkward and dangerous when he needed to strain out the boiling water from the noodles in a bit.

Frank kissed the side of Gerard's neck, "Mm, can this be my dinner tonight?" He murmured into Gerard's neck, patting a hand on his fiancés ass, "Looks so good in these jeans, though."

Gerard snorted and smiled, " _Frankie_ ," he giggled.

"You're right, it always looks fuckin'  _stunning,_  jeans or not." Frank corrected himself, smacking Gerard's ass lightly.

Gerard squeaked, "Frank, do you want burnt  _actual_ dinner?"

Frank chuckled deeply right in Gerard's ear, "Non mi interessa per la cena al momento," Frank licked the shell of Gerard's ear, his moustache bristled lightly on the skin, "Non ho toccato in mesi, voglio cazzo è per te..."

Gerard felt himself shudder, "Oh, shit. I never know what you're saying when you speak Italian, but  _fuck_ if it's ever hot."

Frank grabbed Gerard's soft hips, fingers digging into the chub and pulling him back. Gerard's breath hitched at both the dig of Frank's strong fingers, - the man has a fucking  _iron_ grip from years of guitar - and the feeling of what's clearly a  _semi_  through Frank's pyjama pants poking him in the  _ass._ Gerard muttered, " _Horny motherfucker_."

Frank hummed in return, prickly beard scratching Gerard's pale skin when he kissed his fiancés jaw, making Gerard shiver, "Ho potuto cazzo è proprio qui," Frank murmured hotly into Gerard's ear, "Right here on the kitchen counter..."

"Frank,  _please._ " Gerard complained, because the last thing he needs right now while trying to cook fucking  _noodles_ is his knees going weak at the sound of Frank rolling his R's in  _Italian,_  "I'm trying to make you welcome home dinner, and you just wanna get in my pants."

Frank whined, "Sorry," he put his head down on Gerard's shoulder, grip loosening on his hips, "I'll chill in the living room."

Gerard whipped around just as Frank let him go, "Oh, baby, I didn't want you to leave," Gerard grabbed Frank's shoulder, "I just didn't want you trying to stick your hand in my pants while I'm making  _food._ "

Frank laughed, "Which you should probably get back to, that pasta should be done." Then he kissed Gerard's cheek and went to go get himself a beer - still with a semi, mind you - from the pack that has sat untouched since he left.

\--

They ate their dinner together in the living room, Frank blabbering on excitedly about the weird and wonderful shit that happened, and Gerard was happy to listen. After Frank thought he was done, was when he asked how Umbrella Academy was going. Gee had almost forgotten to tell him, getting caught up in all of Frank's stories.

The comic was going really well, by the way. The script just about finished and art drafts being made. Everyone working on it with Gee have been loving it so far.

The just sat and cuddled on the couch with the TV only playing in the background, their attention more focused on each other. Frank had propped himself up on the armrest, legs flopped out across the couch. Gerard was lying on Frank's lap, on his side with his head on Frank's chest. He was warm and could hear Frank's steady heartbeat, something he missed hearing. His pale arms were around Frank's waist, stretching farther than usual.

Okay, Frank had gained a lot of weight over the past little while. When he left he was just a little pudgier, nothing too serious. Gerard saw over Skype, he always listened to Frankie complain about it, and it just didn't get better. Frank found out it was a nasty side effect from medication, and he was fucking  _pissed_. He came back a bigger guy with a lot more facial hair, but now that Gee sees it,  _feels_ it, in real life, he doesn't think it's as bad as Frank thinks it is. Gerard loves him all the same, because he's still the same guy he fell in love with on the inside.

But if it was down to looks, Gerard thinks the tummy is strangely hotter than anything  _ever._ And  _fuck,_ Frank's fucking  _arms_. And Jesus Christ the beard,  _oh God_  the beard... Gerard bites his lip and tightens his arms around Frank unconsciously.

The two of them squished together on the couch, catching up on the closeness they missed while apart. They were watching  _V for Vendetta,_ and Frank fell asleep by accident halfway through. He always did that if they watched something together after having a good meal. He was warm and comfortable with a full belly and an arm around his gorgeous fiancé, what more could he ask for.

When the movie ended and the credits rolled, Frank was snoring loudly over the music. His head was flopped back in what had to be an uncomfortable position, his mouth hanging open and chest rising and falling steadily.

Gerard wasn't really tired at all, mostly because throughout the whole movie he was trying to fucking  _control himself_ so he didn't get hard.  _This is ironic_ , Gerard thought to himself because just a few hours ago, Frank was the horny one here, and now he's passed the fuck out and Gerard is the one out for hot sex.

Gerard sighs, then shifts around to straddle Frank's chubby thighs. The heavy hand resting on his lower back flopped off, and Frank was so out he didn't even wake up or notice Gerard practically squirming on his lap.

Once Gerard got himself comfy on Frank's lap, and his hips were pushed right up on Frank's big stomach. He was wearing one of Frank's old shirts and his own red briefs, having kicked off his tight jeans off earlier. He wiggled again, and he felt himself get half hard in what had to be  _two fucking seconds_ at the way his dick rubbed on Frank's belly. Holy shit, he's so going to hell now. He knew it.

Gerard leaned forward and cupped Frank's chubby cheeks in his hands, brushing his thumbs against the scratchy hairs. He kissed the side of Frank's slack mouth. No reaction. He kissed his cheek, nose, forehead. Nothing. The guy may as well be a fucking rock.

Which would be the current state of Gerard's dick when he experimentally kissed and licked Frank's tattooed neck and heard a happy, sweet little sigh when the snores faded.

Frank's eyes went half-lidded and smiled sleepily when he saw the disorganized mop of soft, ink black hair pressed against his neck and felt Gerard's soft, pretty lips on his skin. He stroked Gee's smooth hair, running it through his fingers and playing with the ends.

Gerard stopped and looked at Frank. Before he had the chance o say anything, Frank's face was scrunched up with a cheeky smile, "You're poking me." He giggled, eyes flitting down to Gerard's crotch pushed against him for a second.

Gerard shook his head and laughed. His face went red, not knowing how to explain himself. "Oops?"

Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and ran his strong hands up and down his sides, trailing down his lower back and resting just above his boxer brief clad ass. Frankie hummed, "You're into it, aren't you? The beard, my fat, right?"

Gerard shifted his hips again, "You're not  _fat_ , Frankie. You're comfortably  _chubby,"_ Gee defended, and rubbed on Frank again, "And  _fuck yeah_  I'm into it..." He whispered breathily.

"At least one person is," Frank's face flashed sadly for a second before looking back up at Gee, "I wanna go to bed, I'm exhausted... Fuck." He said, squeezing Gerard's sides gently.

Gerard immediately picked himself off Frank's lap, hoping that getting him into the bedroom and working a bit of magic would wake him up, because it is worth the shot. And Gerard was forming a really good idea of how to do just that, exactly.

\--

Gerard followed Frank up the stairs to their room, skittering past him quickly, for seemingly no reason. But when Gee got into the room, he slipped something off the dresser and scurried into the ensuite bathroom. Frank was really too tired to be confused or ask questions.

Frank yanked his pyjama pants off, throwing them to the laundry pile in the corner of the room. Fuck hampers and organization. He flopped into their bed back first, the springs squeaking more than they would have a couple months ago, and his  _despised_ extra weight jiggling and making him upset. He grumbled.

Frank was just drifting off, eyelids getting heavy and his mind powering down, when the other side of the bed dipped. He expected Gee to just lie down and cuddle up to him, but what he got was probably more than he asked for right now.

Franks eyes shot open as the familiar weight on his hips settled. Gerard was straddling him, looking down in the dim light from the lamp on his side of the bed. He was wearing one of Frank's shirts, his white  _Run DMC_ one, and it was big enough to cover his ass. A bittersweet feeling twinges for Frank at that.

Gee pecks Frank's lips, "You wanna see what I got for you?" He whispered on Frank's lips, the moustache tickling his upper lip.

Frank made a confused sound, not really getting the point of where this was going.

Gerard smirked at Frank, grabbing his fiancés wrists and placing them on the top of his pale thighs, guiding them up under the borrowed shirt. He slid Frank's hands up until he felt calloused fingers get caught up on the hem of what he was wearing. Frank seemed to catch on  _really_ fast after that.

Frank took control over his own hands again, sliding the white shirt up to Gerard's hips and -  _fuck,_ oh  _shit -_

Panties. Fucking panties.

Black and gray striped fucking  _panties._ Black lace on the edges and everything, and holy fuck  _Gerard is still hard in them._

Frank desperately wished he wasn't so tired right now, those would be stripped right off in a goddamn  _millisecond_.

Frank couldn't stop looking between Gee's pink face and the  _women's underwear_ he had barely covering his ass. He didn't know how to react when Gerard bounced lightly on his lap, whether he should just tell him he was too tired or what, even though Frank was significantly hard from this.

"You like 'em, Frankie?" Gee breathed, placing his hands over Frank's.

Frank's eyes went wide for a second, "I - yeah,  _fuck_  they look good, baby..."

"You wanna take them off?" Gerard said, sultry and breathy and  _this is actually going to kill Frank right now._ From exhaustion and from how all his blood just shot down south and there was none left in his brain.

He had to think quickly, because if he took them off he'd commit to the sex he was too drowsy to have right now.

"I'm really tired, Gee."  _Shit_. Frank's mouth is ahead of his brain right now.

Gerard looked disappointed for a second, then understanding, "Okay," he sighed, swinging off to Frank's side. He awkwardly adjusted himself in the panties, "I understand, Frankie." He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Gee, I should have just told you, I -" Frank started to apologize, getting cut off by Gerard kissing him softly.

"Frankie, it's okay. I understand totally," he cuddled up close to Frank, "As long as we can do it tomorrow." He giggled naughtily.

Frank hummed happily in agreement. Gerard draped his arm over Frank's tummy, muttered about how warm he is, and Frank was out for the night before he could even cuddle Gerard back.

\--

The next morning, soft sunlight filtered through the translucent white curtains in their bedroom. Gee was awake first, and grumpy before his coffee. He figured Frank isn't going to wake up at all if he gets out of bed and makes some coffee for the two of them.

He doesn't think Frank has actually moved from the position on his back he fell asleep in.

Gee slid out of their bed and wandered his way downstairs to the kitchen. It's like his body wakes up before his mind, bringing himself to the coffee machine without even thinking about it anymore. He mindlessly filled the machines water container, got out both his and Frank's favourite coffee, threw it in, turned on the machine and waited.

The heavenly smell filled the kitchen, already activating Gerard's brain. He's so fucking dependant on caffeine.

When it was done Gee grabbed Frank's favourite mug, filled it with the shit that's kept them going for years, made it just how he likes it and brought it upstairs with his own in hand.

As he thought, Frank was still totally passed out. His mouth hung open, snoring lightly. A bit of drool trailing into his own beard. His chubby cheeks were all squishy and adorable, Gerard's heart is  _melting_ over here, he can't believe he missed out on this for months.

Gee set the coffee down on Frank's significantly more organized bedside table. His own was crowded with papers, other coffee mugs, his ashtray, probably a couple condom wrappers, tissues, anything really. Garbage and dishes he needs to take care of.

Gee sat cross legged on the bed, sipping his coffee and watching Frank's chest rise and fall steadily. He thought about last night. He was still in Frank's big shirt, and the pretty panties he had to convince Lindsey to buy for him because he was too nervous to walk into Victoria's fuckin' Secret by himself. She was good about it though, she understood how weird it would be for him. Lindsey really is the best friend Gerard could ask for.

He wanted them exactly for when Frankie came home, like what he tried to pull last night. But that idea went more with the concept that he'd get fucked into oblivion instead of having to jerk off by himself in the bathroom after wiggling around for hours trying to get his cock to go down, thinking about Frank, how much he wanted his cock and...

... Fucking hell. There he goes again.

These poor underwear are going to experience hell first hand.

Gerard sat there debating if it was a good idea to wake up Frank at what?  _Nine thirty AM?_ just so he could get cock up his ass. It was looking like a good idea. He still feels fucking needy from last night, and didn't want to wait...

Hm.

Gerard sets his coffee down on his bedside and smirks. He has another passing thought that's absolutely guaranteed to get Frankie to wake up.

He shifts over to where Frank is lying out, straddling his thighs. Gee looks him over. Frank's breath was still steady, and he's barely moved an inch. Gerard giggles, then leans down and kisses Frank's soft belly. He kisses all the way down to the waistband of his boxers, then lifts a little bit of his black shirt, exposing a few lines of ink from the Swallows on his hips and his fuzzy happy trail. The skin there is paler than usual because Frank doesn't want to show what he's embarrassed of, and Gerard wishes he wasn't. He's always going to be beautiful no matter what, and peoples bullshit opinions are in fact  _bullshit._

Gee rubs circles on Frank's tattooed hips, enjoying the give there that used to be firm with with hip bones. He digs his fingers and what's left of his chewed nails into the chub there, knowing that's one of the things that gets his fiancé going. And almost on queue, Frank's breathing shuddered in his sleep, and Gerard felt Frank's cock get harder.

Gee kissed wetly down Frank's happy trail, then the tip of his hard cock through the cotton. He hooked his pale fingers in the hem of his boxers and slid them down, giggling when Frank's cock bobbed around.

He wrapped a hand around Frank's thick cock, stroking him once before kissing and kitty licking the tip. Frank's breathing had picked up, and Gerard licked from his base to tip before wrapping his slick lips around the head and sank Frank's cock into the wet heat of his mouth. He heard Frank make a weird squeak in his throat above him, muttering something about  _so good_ , still slurred from sleep.

Gerard bobbed his head, black hair getting in his face, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head when he went back up. Frank was panting and moaning quietly, and Gerard was really fucking hard. He knew he was leaking in his panties. It was almost fucking embarrassing that he got this horny just from sucking cock, Christ.

Frank's hips twitched up minutely, and Gee moved his hands to Frank's hips again, took a deep breath through his nose and sank down so far he felt Frank in the  _back of his throat_ and his pointy nose poke in Frank's dark pubes.  _Fuck,_ Gerard thought, controlling his gag reflex like a  _fucking pro._ He swallowed around Frank's cock, and that's when he heard the loud gasp, choked with a moan, Frank waking up.

"Fuck,  _fuck Gerard_ please..." Frank rasped, gravelly and rough from sleep.

Gerard pulled off, "Mm, g'morning Frankie." He hummed, immediately going back down on Frank, suddenly not able to get enough of the familiar weight on his tongue that he missed.

" _Oh god,_ g-good morning to you too, baby..." Frank breathed out, not too sure if he should be embarrassed of how close he was.

Gerard deep throated Frank again without warning, moaning when Frank's hips snapped up into his mouth. The vibrations from Gerard's throat made Frank's eyes roll back in absolute fucking  _ecstasy,_ moaning loudly and grabbing for Gerard's dark hair.

Gerard could feel spit and precome getting everywhere and his eyes tearing up, but he was getting so  _into_ it, he just couldn't  _stop._ Frank tugged at his hair, panting and groaning when Gee kept swallowing around his cock, never  _wanting_  him to stop.

Frank could feel the sweat on his upper lip in his moustache and his orgasm approaching alarmingly quickly, "I'm  _close,_ Gee, holy fuck..." He whined.

Gerard was waiting for that. He pulled off quickly with an obscene pop, spit and precome smeared around his red mouth, seeing Frank's sweaty, suddenly disappointed face.

 _"Gerard_ ," he hissed.

"Fuck me." Gerard blurted out, all raspy, throat scratching.

Frank didn't know really what to say, still dazed from the fucking  _incredible Good morning blowjob._

"Frankie, oh god,  _please_ fuck me,  _please..._ " Gerard pleaded, scooting up on to Frank's lap, Frank's dick rock hard between his legs. It merely  _brushed_  against Gerard's clothed bulge and it made him moan like a bitch, he needed release so  _fucking_  bad.

Frank sat up. He slid his shirt off Gerard's cute, pale body, tossing it to the side and seeing that he was still wearing the fucking  _panties_  from last night. He saw the fabric straining from Mount  _fucking_  Everest in there, too.

Frank placed one of his large palms on Gerard's hip and the other on his restrained cock, making Gerard gasp. Frank hummed and pushed his palm on Gerard's crotch harder and made him squeal, "Fuck baby boy, this hard just from sucking my cock?" Gee was fucking  _throbbing_ and Frank could feel a big wet spot on the front of the soft fabric.

Gerard wrapped his arms tightly around Frank's neck, burying his face in the side, scruffy hair on his soft skin, "Mmfh, yeah Frankie,  _c'mon_..."

Frank chuckled, grabbing a hold of Gerard's hips and flipping them over. Frank kneeled between Gee's legs, thick thighs almost noticeably shaking from pure want and need.

"Baby, you're shaking like a leaf, you okay?" Frank teased, laughing and stripping his boxers off. Gerard just groaned irritably.

Frank stripped Gee's panties off, leaving them almost completely naked except for Frank's t shirt. Gerard grabbed at the hem of Frank's shirt, trying to slide it up and take it off. Frank sighed. He really didn't want to show anyone. He didn't even want to see it  _himself_.

"Frankie, j-just take it off, I'm not gonna judge you, baby..." Gerard assured. Frank just thought  _fuck it_ before stripping his shirt off, reluctantly exposing his disgusting fat body.

Gerard literally fucking gasped, " _Fuck,_ " he breathed, "So fucking hot, oh  _god,_ "

Frank shook his head, trying to ignore his own thoughts on his belly and  _everything_ and listen to Gerard. He thinks it's  _hot,_ something Frank really didn't think he'd hear.

" _Frankie_ ," Gerard breathed out, "Frankie come on,  _please_  I need you so  _bad..._ " He wrapped his legs around Frank's chubby waist, pulling him up against his body.

Frank knocked a few things around on Gerard's side table looking for the lube and condoms. He found it under a book and behind a coffee mug, holding back his laughter at the obscurity. When he pulled away with the bottle of lube that was a little more than half empty and a foil condom packet, Gerard immediately snatched the condom from him and put it back.

 _Oh_. So that's how it's going to be. 

Frank smirked at Gee, popping the cap on the lube and coated three fingers. Gerard was nodding his head, signalling for him to go, then rested his head back, berry red lips slightly open and small teeth barely showing, pale cheeks gone all red. His shaggy black hair was thrown wildly across the pillow, thick angular eyebrows scrunched up, his eyes closed.

Frank kissed all over his collar bones, starting on little marks, bruising the pale skin. His tattooed fingers trailed down between Gee's legs, making him gasp when two fingers were immediately pushed into him. Frank scissored his fingers, curling them, searching for the spot that would make Gee gasp for air and arch his back off the mattress.

And when Frank hit that spot, he continued to poke and prod and rub in circles on the sensitive bump of nerves. Gerard moaned wantonly, begging Frank to just  _fuck_ his  _ass -_ with his cock, not just his fingers - already.

Frank added his third finger, trying to get to it so he could just get  _inside_  Gee already. Gerard whimpered loudly, "Nnnh, Frankie,  _oh_ , I'm ready, just -  _fuck me_  please, it hurts..."

And Frank couldn't agree more. He pulled his fingers out, hearing Gerard whimper again at the empty feeling, even though he knew something better was coming. Gee was leaking all over his stomach, cock red and  _painfully_  hard. He would touch himself, give a few strokes, but he was afraid he might cum right away if he did.

Frank slicked himself up, going as fast as he could for both himself and Gee. He was sweating so much, he could feel it on his ink covered chest. He felt sweat drip from his temple and run into his beard.

Frank wiped his hand on the sheets beside Gerard, because something tells him there's going to be more than two rounds of sex on them and they were going to get fucked up anyways. Gerard's legs were already up around Frank's waist, holding him in close and digging into his lower back.

One of Frank's hands clamped down on Gerard's hip, the other lining his aching cock up with Gerard's hole. Gerard dug his nails into Frank's shoulder, "Go, all at once just fucking  _go_ ,"

And with that, Frank slammed into Gerard, groaning loudly at the hot heat all around him. Gerard moaned, sound tearing out of his throat. He felt so fucking  _full_ , Frank hot and hard and big and  _thick as fuck,_ holding there until Gee was ready.

Gerard panted, "Oh,  _fuck yes,_ " he groaned, "Move,  _please._ "

Frank held on to Gerard's hips as he almost pulled all the way out, then slammed back in. Gerard moaned loudly, clawing into Frank's back, feeling more  _squish_ than he usually did. There was just more of Frank to hold on to all together, and Gerard intended on exploring this.

Frank gave deep, slow thrusts at first, and Gerard wanted more. Frank panted, " _Fuck, so hot, so so hot,_ " over and over, listening to the little squeaks and gasps Gerard made.

Frank was propping himself up with his hands fisted in the sheets, and he felt too far away. Gerard tried to tug him down and he wouldn't budge.

"Frankie," he exhaled on a moan, "Franie, come here, lie down on top of me."

Frank looked up, sweat on his face shining from the morning sun, he raised an eyebrow, "I'd f-fucking smother you, Gee, I can't,  _mmph_..."

"No you won't, Frankie  _please,"_ he moaned that last bit, knowing Frank would give in easier because he gets off on begging of all things.

Frank sighed, stilling his movements then relaxing on top of Gerard and feeling the way he  _squirmed_  under his weight. Gee's legs tightened like a vice around Frank's hips, holding him close and deep inside him. His dick was sandwiched between their stomachs, giving him additional sweet friction when Frank shifted. 

Gerard panted, "Can you - fuck,  _yes_ ," he said breathily, asking Frank to move again.

Frank had his strong forearms down on the bed keeping him up, gripping the sheets around Gerard's head. He rolled his hips into Gee, making him shudder and gasp.

He progressed from deep rolls and gyrations of his hips to shoving into him, adjusting his angle a few times looking for Gee's spot.

And  _fuck_ , when he did find it, Gerard let out this angelic sound, shrieking Frank's name. His legs kicked and he wailed from the overwhelming pleasure as Frank continued to pound the shit out of his prostate. Everything was incredibly overwhelming in that moment, the pleasure, the way Frank held him down with just his body, the sound of skin on sweaty skin, Frank's high, whiny grunts and groans and moans. The headboard was banging on the wall they were going at it so hard, and if anyone wasn't awake in the house next door, they were now.

"Oh my god,  _yes Frankie_ ," Gee moaned, panting, almost gasping for air, "Fuck, yeah, love you all over me,  _ah!_ "

Gerard dragged his nails down Frank's back, stopping at the top of his ass, digging his nails in and holding him close with both his hands and thighs tight around him. God, he wanted to move so bad. He couldn't move his hips or arch his back or  _anything_ , and the additional friction he was getting between them made that pleasurable, hot tingle start and put him right on edge before he could even say anything.

"Fuck,  _baby_ ," Frank said breathlessly, "I'm so close, Gerard oh my  _God_ ,"

"Y- _eah_  'm gonna cum too,  _don't stop..._ " Gee wheezed out, feeling a drop of sweat slide down his face.

" _Mm_ , not -  _ah,_ not gonna stop,  _oh fuck..._ " Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, raspy and deep and sexy, "Venite a me,  _babyboy_..."

And it was the pet name whispered into his ear that got Gerard off. He didn't know what the Italian bit was, but the way it all sounded was hot as  _hell._ He shuddered under Frank, bucking his hips up hard, clawing into Frank's back and moaning long and loud, throwing his head back in white hot ecstasy. He came in hot spurts, adding to the wet, sticky mess of precum and sweat between their stomachs.

He knew what Frank said probably had something to do with orgasms and getting him to cum harder than he has since Frank left, which was the truth behind what Gerard just did.

His legs constricted around Frank once more before going limp around his waist, riding the aftershocks and panting heavily. The eventual oversensitivity started quickly with Frank still nudging his prostate though, so he tightened down on Frank, making him shout " _Gerard!_ " and swear into Gee's sweat sticky shoulder then shoot his load into Gerard's ass.

The feeling of Frank filling him up like that was kind of strange and foreign, hot and slipping around when Frank pulled out his softening cock and lied down beside him. It wasn't too bad, though, not completely unbearable. He giggled.

"We didn't use protection," Gerard stated, Frank smiling and raising an eyebrow, "Now I'm gonna get pregnant."

They both broke down into giggle fits at the stupid comment. Frank's eyes scrunched up with his bright smile. Gerard thought his heart skipped at that sight.

Frank picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped his stomach and chest down, "You made a mess." he joked.

Gerard snorted, "You don't even know what's going on in my ass right now then."

Frank tossed him the shirt, "You're right." He smirked.

Frank turned into his side, watching Gerard. Looking over the vague marks and bites he left on him. The way the shadows cast on his face from the morning light. The way he pushed his damp black hair back into place, a few strands falling back and sticking to the sweaty skin on his forehead and pink cheeks.

Gerard shook his head, sighing happily up at the illuminated ceiling, "That was intense."

"Yeah."

"And I intend on round two."

Frank wrapped a strong arm around Gerard's soft, pale middle, "Oh, ti amo."

**Author's Note:**

> well this turned out to be a fucking monster  
> 5500+ words LATER  
> i bring u this smutty Italian dirty talking domestic mess that i feel is calling for
> 
> .............a part 2
> 
> \- deck


End file.
